


In These Shadowed Halls

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [15]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Charles, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: For Charles, the mansion was plagued with nightmares.





	In These Shadowed Halls

Charles stared up at the towering height of the mansion, obnoxious and elegant all at once in the bright sun. The sight was unsettling, and he could tell, even without his telepathy, that Raven felt the same way from how she clung to him.

Around him, the children stared up in awe and disbelief. Charles very much doubted any of them had been subject to something quite this grandiose. The observation wasn’t meant to be pitying or rude, simply a bitter awareness of the thoughts running through their heads a mile a minute.

Erik was the only inscrutable on. He had learned early on to shield his mind from Charles and out of respect, he didn’t push against those boundaries. Though, it didn’t stop Charles from examining his face and trying to figure out what he was thinking. He needn’t have bothered.

“Honestly, Charles, how did you ever survive growing up in such hardship?”

Charles could feel Raven stiffen next to him and he was quick to tug her along for fear of what comments she might let slip. The surface of her mind had become a whirlwind of anger and concern that was both touching and unnecessary.

He could feel Erik’s surprise at their abrupt departure, but Charles wasn’t capable of dealing with it at the moment, too much to do. Stepping into the front entrance with the other trailing behind him felt…well certainly not good.

“Raven will show you to your rooms and some of the amenities that I encourage you all to take advantage of.”

Raven glared at him, not because he had volunteered her but because she had already decided to stick by his side for the first couple of days back, a gesture that he appreciated. It was unrealistic, however, and he said as much to her mind, making her sigh.

“I’ll order take-out and be in the study if I’m needed,” Charles declared.

He was already walking away, resolutely ignoring the weight of Erik’s gaze on his back. Raven was excitedly leading everyone else up the stairs and Charles hesitated before reminding her gently; not the east wing Raven, please.

Her understanding was coloured with distress. That too he pretended not to feel as he retreated to the study. It was a mess, as he’d suspected it would be. The room was stuffy with dust and forgotten paperwork littered the desk and coffee table. There were even a few unfinished books scattered about that Charles did not remember leaving all those years ago after his mother’s passing.

Taking a deep breath, Charles strode over to the window and wrestled back the thick curtains, eagerly throwing it open and letting the first breeze of fresh air into the stale room. Next were the lamps, illuminating a past that only served to turn his stomach.

The nightmares would be exceptional tonight, Charles could already tell.

He gave a weary sigh and settled behind the desk. There were calls to make, paperwork to file and mail, calculations and arrangements in order to prepare the house for full occupancy for the first time in years. The thought should be exhausting, instead Charles was eager for the distraction.

That was where he stayed as the hours dragged on, the only interruption being the occasional voice drifting past his door and sudden spikes of mental excitement when the children discovered something new and fascinating. He surfaced from the work only briefly to order take-out before burying himself in numbers and accounts.

Charles was so focused that he almost missed Raven’s mind until it was hovering just outside his door. The realization brought with it the distant pounding of a headache and he sat back with a groan as she stepped inside.

Raven had changed into a casual tank top and sweats, there was a slight flush on her cheeks and the content current of her mind put Charles at ease more then anything. The only thing dragging down her mood was himself, or her concern for him.

“Charles?”

He waved her in, forced a smile, “how is everyone settling in?”

“Fine,” she came around the desk and promptly gripped his hands and pulled him up. Charles was startled until she began drawing him toward the sofa and he didn’t have the heart to protest. “I showed Hank the lab.”

“I know,” he did. It was the most excited he’d ever felt Hank.

She sat him down and immediately curled up next to him. Her mind was shielded but still contained a happy kind of hum overtop, an attempt at soothing him and Charles felt his heart swell.

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly, and Charles began running his fingers through her hair to distract himself.

“I’m alright. It isn’t so bad,” it wasn’t. He’d expected to feel far worse, but things had been ok, the work of getting the estate set up again doing plenty to distract him from less pleasant thoughts. “I think, in a few days, once everyone is settled, I won’t think of it at all.”

Raven poked his side, not hard, just enough to make it clear she didn’t believe that for one second. She didn’t say anything though and Charles was grateful for it.

“I can stay with you tonight,” she murmured.

Charles’s heart swelled at her words and he held her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Raven’s offer meant more to him then could be explained, especially after all these years of them drifting apart. She was offering him refuge, a place to hide from the nightmares.

He wanted to. He also wanted to say no. Raven never knew the full extent of the abuse he endured at the hands of their stepfather, he’d made sure of it, though she had guessed well enough. This was no different, Charles didn’t know what shape the nightmares might take tonight and he refused to make her feel it. Make any of them feel it.

“Its alright Raven. I’d rather you stay with the others; in case anything happens.”

She shook her head, “as if you wouldn’t know if something was wrong.”

Charles sighed, intent on making his point when a ringing echoed throughout the house, followed quickly by four minds perking up at the sound.

Raven was already standing, a grin stretching across her face, “the food! Thank god, we’ve all be starving!”

Charles watched her go, smiling a little himself now. Raven’s affinity for anything consumable had never waned, though he couldn’t pretend not to know why. The experience of starvation wasn’t easily forgotten, no matter how many decadent meals he’d fed her over the years.

He stood more slowly, preparing to tidy up his desk, perhaps take another pill before joining the others in the dining…no, the tv room apparently. Raven always claimed the dining room was too stuffy and he supposed the tv was a welcome distraction.

“Charles?”

This time Charles’s was startled, not having sensed a nearing presence at all. He turned on his heel to find Erik standing in the doorway, watching him with something not so far from distress. A brief glide along the surface of his mind found Erik to be upset, distracted, uncertain.

“Erik? What’s wrong?”

The earned a grimace, his thoughts clouding further. Of course. Charles needed to control himself, the house simply made him jumpy. Erik, however, was drifting into the room, eyes running over it and making note of the metal speckled about.

Charles always wondered if Erik knew he did that.

“What are you doing?” seafoam eyes settled on him, ignoring the question Charles himself had asked.

There was something here, something Erik was trying to figure out and on any other day Charles would enjoy the challenge of figuring him out, but he was exhausted and drained and not up for cryptic questions.

“Working, you knew that.”

Erik came closer and now there was barely a foot between them. Charles wanted to sink into his embrace, wanted to feel his arms around him but that wouldn’t be a good idea. This was the mansion, not those dingy motels or CIA issues rooms. This was different. Charles was different.

“What’s wrong?” his tone was infused with concern.

Charles wanted to cry for no apparent reason.

“Its difficult being back, that’s all.”

Erik frowned, an expression that always seem to come out more like a glare, not that Charles minded all that much. Those eyes raked over him and Charles knew what he was seeing beneath all the clothes and confidence.

Erik knew about his scars. Every single one.

Their trysts in the hotels had led to revelations for both of them, though it was through a mutual unspoken agreement that they never asked. Now, it was clear Erik was making all the right connections, it could be seen in the way his jaw tightened and the hand at his side curled into a fist.

“It’s alright,” Charles tried.

“It’s not.”

He sighed, reached out to pull Erik in. They found themselves pressed against the desk, Erik’s chin resting on his shoulder, while Charles buried himself in his chest. Their arms hung loosely around one another and it was nice. Really nice.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Charles mumbled.

“About what I said when we got here. That wasn’t fair.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Still-”

Charles leaned back abruptly, feeling the weight of Raven’s concern descend upon him. He was quick to reassure her that they were on their way, not having realized he and Erik had been standing there for the past ten minutes.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Erik’s hands were cradling his face, eyes staring into his with an intensity that was downright unsettling, “I’m ok,” he reassured. “The others are wondering where we are.”

Erik relaxed instantly, “oh.”

Charles offered him a small smile, “thank you. For checking up on me.”

“I was worried. You were avoiding us.” _You were avoiding me._

Charles blinked at him in surprise, “I needed some space.” _I didn’t mean to, there was a lot to do_.

“Do you still need space?” _I know, its alright._

“No, this is nice. I like having you here, with me.” _Wasn’t sure…if you wanted to keep up our arrangement…_

Erik stared at him incredulously and Charles suddenly felt quite foolish. Those long clever fingers tightened minutely around Charles’s face, eyes intent, “I would very much like to keep our arrangement,” then more tentatively; _I like you Charles and I have every intention of being by your side, so long as you’ll have me._

Charles didn’t point out how that wasn’t true, how half the time his mind was caught up with thoughts of Shaw and a restless energy to go off on his own, because it was much nicer to pretend.

“In that case, good.”

Erik finally cracked a smile, “good?”

Then, Charles faltered as a different realization came to him, “but about that…”

“What?” he asked patiently, thumb rubbing at his cheekbone.

Charles swallowed, let his eyes slide down and to the side, “I can’t share a bed with you…for at least a few days.”

Erik went still. Rejection bloomed across his mind but before Charles could protest it was followed up with a dark understanding, fury simmering beneath the surface, “nightmares?” he asked tightly.

Charles nodded, found the words difficult to say out loud.

_When they’re bad, I can’t quite control myself. I project a lot of them outwards which is why I’ll be sleeping in the east wing until I’ve gotten a handle on them. Sorry._

_Don’t apologize,_ “then I’ll stay with you.”

He looked up at that, staring at Erik in surprise, “I just said-”

“You,” Erik began firmly. “Have seen plenty of my nightmares during the trip, the least I can do, is endure some of yours.”

The protest was on Charles’s lips but just as quickly as they came up, they died on his tongue in the face of Erik’s conviction, the all engulfing determination searing its way through the space between them.

“Oh.”

Erik just grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Charles’s lips. It was chaste and unassuming, filled to the brim with the kind of love Charles used to dream about. Just like that, the falling darkness of night, didn’t seem quite so scary.


End file.
